villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Carter (The Bus Stop)
Carter is the secondary antagonist-turned-deuteragonist in the 2016 drama short film, The Bus Stop. He was played by David Knoll. Biography At first he is seen walking down the sidewalk with his friends, Mason and Alex. When he playfully pushes Alex, he backs into a bench, where Angela Wellington is sitting, hitting her head in the process. This gives Angela the courage to call him out for not saying excuse me or apologizing. However, instead of showing courtesy, he bullies her along with the other guys and then leaves with Mason and Alex, after Mason suggests going to a burger joint and catching the last bus afterwards. The next scene, he is shown begrudgingly accompanying his mother, whose name is Lynn, to greet their new neighbor after Lynn threatened him that there will be no video games for a week if he is rude and does not come. After reaching the house, the neighbor, who is revealed to be Angela Wellington herself, greets the mother and recognizes Carter as one of the bullies. She lets them in and engages Lynn in polite conversation. At one point, Lynn tells Angela that Carter has been struggling with his school grades and asks her to tutor him. Of course, Carter protests but eventually goes along with it, since Angela use to work at his school. Carter then meets up with Angela at her house and is told to come in when she answers the door. He then angrily claims that he only agreed because his mom is “forcing” him. However, Angela strictly and firmly tells Carter that he will follow her rules and show respect in her house. She also tells him to be calm her “Mrs. Wellington”. Despite Carter’s rebellious attitude, she sticks to her guns and Carter begrudgingly agrees to it. Later on, it is revealed that his dad passed away. Later, he writes a paper about a novel, but Angela does not like it, due to the poor quality and lack of effort. Carter then says the book was “boring” after Angela explains why she does not like his paper. When Angela suggests he did a paper on a comic book, he agrees to it. He then hands her his paper on the comic book and receives a better reception. After some bonding with Angela, he starts to appreciate her a lot more. During the ending, he is seen again with Mason and Alex. After they come across Angela struggling put some fallen items back in her cart, Carter has flashbacks of how he got to know her and goes to help her, despite Mason and Alex still being mean towards her. After Mason and Alex walk away, he walks away with Angela. Personality At first, Carter is arrogant, rude, non-empathetic, selfish, and rebellious. Later on in the film, he becomes more selfless, compassionate, empathetic, friendly, and obedient. Trivia *Despite being the secondary antagonist, he was the one who drove the plot along and had more screen-time than Mason and Alex, the main antagonists. This makes Mason and Alex the Big Bads with Carter as The Heavy. *He, like Mason and Alex, are based off the bullies that tormented Karen Klein in the infamous video “Making The Bus Monitor Cry”. Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:Live Action Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Arrogant Category:Anti-Villain Category:Male Category:Psychological Abusers